


Amorphous

by HiddenEye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Racism, Mentions of homophobia, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Suggestive Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: To deny is to lie, but to explain is to reveal too much.The three of them agreed to keep it vague.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All of you should know that I'm completely shameless when it comes to ot3's, so have a ship that's been playing around in my mind after seeing a few heartfelt posts about them
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so forgive me for any mistakes
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, and comments are highly appreciated! :)

The changes aren't wholly different, really.

But, it does distinguish some things that Allura is able to pick through the concept her people would call ‘normal’, while to humans, it could carry some sort of negativity among the population that they would be scorned for.

Unbashful glares and sneers isn't an alien thing to behold, she's told, where love among the same gender is something that cannot be accepted in public. Those harmless people are even killed for such things that she thinks that human beings are entirely destructive in their own way.

One thing that's out of the norm, one careless thought that's been tossed into consideration, and suddenly they've declared war with half of the their own world with their own species.

The bafflement escalates when it associates with their _skin_ tone.

But, what she truly doesn't understand is that they’re being hated for sharing affection.

_“It's a scandal,” Shiro says, metal fingers combing through her hair from where they're occupying her bed, the gesture gentle and lazy as she regards him through hooded eyelids. “it shows your disloyalty.”_

_“It's committing a sin,” Keith hums above her, cheek propped against his palm as he stares at them both; indigo eyes glowing in the dim room, the back of his other hand curled almost delicately against her cheek. “because you're supposed to have one partner at a time.”_

_She frowns, and the fingers that's been tracing mindless swirls against his thigh doesn't stop. “That sounds depressing.”_

_Shiro quirks a smirk. “The human race is depressing.”_

They have had difficulties accepting the concept of freely experiencing a relationship where it consists more than two people, since such discrimination and threats had caused them to hold back entirely that it startles them for the first part, as if they're wary of anything that could happen if they so much thread through the minefield the wrong way.

It takes some time for them to relax, but she's patient, of course.

At least, she's patient with _them,_ she realises.

There's something in them that makes her be that way.

It's good, though, it makes her learn to appreciate things more in the end.

_She trails her hand up his thigh, past his hip that Keith merely looks down at her with some curiosity in his gaze, letting her fingers fleet over his shoulder, dragging her thumb against his chin, before they trace the edge of his jaw._

_“Can it be cured?”_

_She feels the metal fingers withdraw from her scalp, and she turns her head to catch the way Shiro seeks out Keith almost inquiringly, where the other man lifts his head before Shiro even looks at him._

_It's a wonderful thing, to see a firm bond unfolding in front of her._

_“Maybe,” Shiro answers; thoughtfully, his voice almost trailing off that it settles into a murmur instead, and Keith only shrugs. “There's a possibility.”_

_She let's her hand rest on Keith's nape. “But?”_

_Shiro mimics Keith's movement. “It's only a possibility, we can't be too sure if they'll hear our words,” he gives a rueful smile. “If they don't believe things they haven't even seen yet, what's to say they know what the heart wants?”_

They leave her breathless, they remind her of _home._

It isn't a matter of want, after all.

It's a matter of _need_ as well.

And they understand, they always do.

Because all of them are far, far away from where they're supposed to be and they only have each other as company in this vast, and completely terrifying amount of space.

But, it's enough.

They'll _make_ it enough.

 

* * *

 

They don't keep it a secret, but they don't announce it to the universe either.

This relationship they keep is something that has been passed from one hushed whisper to another as time passes, spreading quickly across the universe -the future queen of Altea with her Black and Red Paladin- that there are times where some would be brave enough to ask her about it; albeit their steps are full of wariness while they try not to ask in a hesitant tone.

To deny is to lie, but to explain is to reveal too much.

The three of them agreed to keep it vague.

There are times when she sees the way some locals would stare at her before snapping their eyes towards the black paladin, nodding shallowly in satisfaction at the thought of them both being together; as she has royal blood who would one day lead a kingdom of her own, and what better than that is to have a partner who pilots the head of Voltron.

But when they drag their gaze towards Keith, eyeing him with almost acute concentration before ducking down to whisper among themselves, it leaves something curdling with dissatisfaction deep in her gut.

Because Keith is her paladin as well, and what he means to her is as much as Shiro does.

A warm hand on her bare back pulls her to the present, where she takes a sip of her drink from the glass to tear her gaze away from the group of lords muttering at the other side of the large ballroom, and instead let her eyes meet those grey hons that has been waiting for her attention.

“Are you alright?” He asks softly, letting his thumb graze against the dip of her spine before he drops his hand to his side. “You've been staring at those group of people for a while now.”

Thinning her lips, she takes another drink to hide her discomfort. “It's something that needs to be worked on,” she replies instead, and he plucks a similar looking glass from a passing tray. “Not anything life-threatening, I suppose, but it's definitely not nothing.”

“Oh?” He brings the rim to his lips, raising his eyebrows at her slightly. “Does it require my help?”

“You're a part of the problem, yes. Like I am.”

She can see the way he let's her words churn in his mind, before flickering his look towards where Keith is standing beside Hunk, communicating with a pair of lords and ladies as they talk about whatever it is they've managed to bring up. The conversation seems pleasant enough, as both paladins are at ease with a drink in their hand while one of the lords is quite enthusiastic in retelling a situation he's been through, one pale limb holding onto his belly as he laughs.

“They're talking about us, aren't they?”

“They're always talking about us,” she tucks in a stray strand of silver hair behind her ear, her earrings tinkling the slightest bit when she tilts her head to look at him. “But yes, it's about the three of us, and they're not being entirely subtle about it either. I was wondering how long it would take before one of them would come to one of us and actually ask us about it.”

“And what would you do if they do?” He asks, looking back at her with a small smile that can fool many people into thinking they're talking about anything that could be considered as easy talk, or mundane, maybe. “Because they’ll only be quite persistent in finding out if we use our card.”

She curls the corner of her lips. “Well, then. They just have to accept it the way it is.”

Shiro nods, smoothing down the front of his suit to avoid creases. “I thought the people on this planet are familiar with the concept of polygamy.”

“10,000 years ago, they were,” she agrees, watching the lords she's been spying a while ago bellow out laughter. “But, of course, time’s changed, cultures may have been modified to suit the present, and I shouldn't be surprised that they're not exactly acquainted with it any more. Some may still use it, but are looked down upon,” she pauses. “Their reactions are almost similar to what you two told me when you're at earth.”

“With less hostility, given the environment,” he adds almost idly, but there's some disappointment tightening at the corner of his eyes despite his body language. “But yeah, it's the same type of judgement.”

“And they're attacking Keith for it when we're all involved,” scowling, she finishes the last of her drink, putting the empty glass on a nearby table. “Cowards.”

He looks at her amusedly. “That's pretty brave, I think, since we're talking about Keith here.”

Smirking, she faces his way fully, running her hands across his shoulders to wipe away imaginary dusts while the twinkle in his eyes doesn't dissipate fully. “As much as I love to see them getting shot down by Keith alone, I think I prefer it if we do it together.”

“I think I'll let the two of you handle that.” He chuckles, setting his half-filled glass beside hers. “I'm more content in just watching.”

“I'm aware of that.” She says in a low voice, a different meaning altogether underlying her tone. But, it's enough to make him snap his attention towards her again, where she smiles sweetly at his darkened look in return as she hooks her hand at the crooked part of his arm, pulling them away from the spot. “Now, how do you feel about meeting a few snobby people to end our night, hm?”

“Thrilled,” he says with a huff of laughter.

“Good. Let's go.”

 

* * *

 

Allura knows that the two of them know each other before they met her, before she and Shiro started being together.

She knows that they've had something going on despite their constant ability to run away from each other whenever they're left alone in the same room, it hovers like a thick cloud whenever they're so much near each other; whether to discuss about their next plan of action with the rest of the team, or when they're just standing side by side at one part of the room that she feels _her_ skin prickle at the close approximation.

It's obvious, _they're_ obvious, but they refuse to acknowledge what they have that it confuses her at the time. But, she doesn't mingle with their problems, unsure whether or not they’ll appreciate her interference.

It grows, whatever tension they try to keep in check infests uncontrollably around them. It grows worse when she and Shiro got together, where it rests onto their shoulders heavily that she can imagine it weighing them down.

_“I’m sorry,” he whispers from where they're tangled in her sheets, his hand on her waist while she brushes her nose at the end of his jaw. “I just- I thought I could handle it-”_

_“I'm not forbidding you from doing anything, Shiro,” she cuts him off, causing him to stiffen. She smiles against his skin. “I know that you love him.”_

_He stays quiet for a while, his body particularly strung up with guilt, and she presses her lips against his jaw. “We Alteans are very generous in these type of things,” she continues quietly, planting a hand on his chest to push him on his back as she hovers above him, a curtain of hair covering half of her face. “It's not unusual for us to have more than two people in bed.”_

_He flushes at this statement, and that only prompts her to chuckle under her breath, before she dips down to press a kiss in between his eyes. “Go to him after this, whenever you're ready.”_

_“Because I'm sure he is.”_

“The diplomats looked as if they wanted to skin me alive.”

Allura looks up from where she's leaning against the headboard as Keith walks into her room - _theirs_ , her mind hums appreciatively- unbuttoning the front of his suit that the golden buttons gleam under what little light they have. “I thought I was imagining it at first, but I'm pretty sure that was a glare when I saw it.”

Tapping a finger against the corner of her book, she let her eyes roam over the red suit she's given him before they had to attend the dinner; a handsome piece with a collar that accents the length of his neck, golden buttons sewn on the top layer of his coat with his own golden cuffs at his sleeves. What he wears under that is a white tunic with laces threading up to his elbows, and more knits across his chest with the same type of material that it satisfies her at how much it fits him perfectly.

“I'm pretty sure you imagined it,” she teases, letting the book fall from her lap as she strolls towards him; she hasn't changed from her dress, and the baby pink whispers along with her as she stands in front of him, helping him untie the laces at his wrist. “Why would they suddenly hate one of the paladins without no apparent reason at all?”

“Probably because I'm in a relationship with both you and Shiro.”

Her movements falter slightly when she meets his eyes, and he offers her a wry smile. “They think I'm your scandal.”

She tugs the strings open a little too harshly. “You're not, and you know it.”

“They don't seem to think so,” he allows her to do the other one as well. “if their transparent hatred towards me had anything to do with it.”

“Then, they're idiots.” She declares with finalty, annoyance bubbling in her chest. “They don't know anything to just make assumptions about us, and they don't have the right to do so. What we do is entirely none of their business.”

Sex, perhaps, is the only tier they have in common between the both of them in this relationship. While they do care for each other, it's only in a matter of protecting each other from harm, like any other friend would do to another as they give advice that would make the other listen.

But, she never-

She _hasn't_ told him yet.

But it's much more too.

Only he doesn't know.

She let's the silken string rest on her palm as they face quietly in front of each other, her fingers still hovering near his wrist that she would have enclosed it easily with a hand if she allows herself to do it. Instead, she stares intently at his shoulder, heart thudding against her sternum that she thinks he would have heard it against the hushed room.

But, it's he who tentatively touches her elbow, catching her attention when she looks at him in the eye, and she realises with a start that he looks nervous as well.

They've never done this before, she muses silently when he leans forward, softly grazing her lips with his, well aware of the space he's giving her in consideration for her to escape.

If she wants to, that is.

He pauses, letting his mouth hover over hers that she's barely able to hear their own breathing as her blood pounds in her ears, and subconsciously, her fingers have buried themselves in his tunic out of pure instinct, at the same time his uses her waist as his anchor for a moment, something to hold on to in this storm they've managed to create.

It's she who tilts her head, firmly pressing their lips that causes _relief_ to diffuse out of them both with a single breath, where their kiss this time is much more tender than the ones they've shared when they're in bed.

_They've never done this before._

It makes her feel giddy, in a way, something light and restless now clutching onto her form when she angles her head more to deepen the kiss, where he is already running his hand down her exposed back to wrap an arm around her waist, almost desperate that she answers just as kind.

It's not the usual sweet ones she shares with Shiro, but it has its own tangy characteristics, still has it's own spike despite it having less fire than the others they share, passionate in a way that's never been used with the hunger they’ve always been familiar with.

It's different, and the subject at hand is something they've been carefully avoiding out of fear for what the other might think.

Everything changes now, she thinks.

He let's her lean back from their kiss, waiting for her to say a word as he only stares at her with flushed lips and almost hopeful look. She brushes away his bangs, sighing softly through her nose.

“You mean something to me, Keith,” the murmur she utters causes her heart to stir, as if it's finally realising the full honesty they carry the moment the words are spoken out loud, imposing every doubt that occurred. “No matter what they say.”

He lowers his eyes, and the gesture could almost be considered as shy that it endears her to no end. “You mean something to me too.”

She presses another kiss at the corner of his mouth.

 

* * *

 

When she wakes up the next morning, the blankets are pulled up to her waist while Keith has an arm wrapped loosely around her shoulders.

She notes that they're still in their dinner clothes, and she cranes her head up to look at the man properly.

Only to see Shiro on Keith's other side, cheek propped on one fist as he brushes away the wavy hair on Keith's forehead, a fond look on his face that it makes her feel the residual affection as well.

He meets her look, and gives her a soft smile. “Hard night?”

She hums in response, stretching her limbs until they pop, before sinking into the fluffy duvet again as she snakes an arm around Keith's middle, resting her cheek onto his shoulder. Remarkably, he doesn't wake up, but only turns his face into her hair. “You could say that.”

The faint whir of his arm fills in their space; content, at peace -and she thinks with some dry amusement that the Galra tech can be an oxymoron- such a luxury they hardly get to experience nowadays as time passes. “It's alright now, though?”

She nods. “Definitely.”

“You two talk too loud.”

Shiro chuckles, ducking down to plant a kiss onto Keith's mouth, where the later grunts and only wraps both of his arms around Allura, and she laughs quietly against his cheek. “Morning, sunshine,” Shiro greets with a beam, and Keith squints at him through his sleepy haze. “Sleep well?”

“I did, until you began to talk,” Keith smirks when Shiro deliberately juts out his bottom lip. “Jerk.”

“Punk.” Shiro swoops down to kiss him again, and Keith hums with appreciation as he opens an arm for him to lean in closer. Shiro laughs. “Morning breath, wow.”

Keith swings an arm across his shoulders to pull him nearer towards them, causing Shiro to stumble that he's sprawled against him with another burst of laughter. “You're not going anywhere.”

Allura nips the soft skin underneath his jaw that his breath pitches against Shiro's lips. “You two are disgusting.”

“Can't say much when you haven't changed from your dress, princess,” Shiro mumbles, reaching over to press a kiss onto the corner of her eye that she wrinkles her nose at him.

“We're a mess,” Keith chuckles.

“A good type of mess though." She laughs breathlessly when Shiro begins to pepper her face with kisses, and Keith noses the length of his jaw. “And I need a shower.”

“Nope,” she feels Keith tightening his hold onto her as Shiro withdraws slightly to look at them both. “You're not going anywhere too.”

Swinging a leg around his waist, she straddles Keith on the bed, raising an eyebrow at him as he blinks back at her in surprise. “I'm not as disgusting as you men.”

“But you still love us,” Shiro kisses her bare shoulder, eyes twinkling with mirth. “Can't get away from that.”

She leans forward, hovering over Keith's mouth that those indigo eyes flash back at her. “Yes, but I don't need to follow your bad habits.” She plants a small kiss. “But, you're very irresistible.”

“Glad to know,” Keith murmurs, catching her bottom lip between his teeth, before leaning forward to press into the kiss fully. “that you're actually trusting us.”

She laughs. “Such a pleasure.”

Then, Shiro rolls out of bed, the white tunic he wears crumpling from where he lays down as he stands near the edge. “I'm taking a shower first if you two are busy,” he announces, his tone lit with playfulness. “You can use it once I'm done.”

Allura straightens up, her legs still barracking Keith against the bed as she frees her hair from her messy bun, while his hands holds onto her thighs when the both of them faces Shiro. “You do know that shower is big enough for all of us.”

Shiro pulls the tunic off before raising an eyebrow at them, tossing the clothing on one of the plush chairs beside the bed. “Shall we?

  
She smirks.


End file.
